star_wars_rpg_saga_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Stealth (Skill)
Stealth (Dex) Armor Check Penalty Use this skill to slink past a sentry without being heard, catch your enemy off-guard, snipe from a concealed location, or perform sleight of hand. Sneak: Your Stealth checks sets the DC for Perception checks made to notice you. If an opponent’s Perception check equals or exceeds your Stealth check, your opponent notices you. Any circumstance that hampers your ability to sneak imposes a -2 penalty on your check, while favorable circumstances grant a +2 bonus. For example, sneaking across a surface littered with debris imposes a -2 penalty on your Stealth check, while a room filled with abundant hiding places grants a +2 bonus on your check. If you move more than your speed in any given round, you take a -5 penalty on your Stealth check. If you move more than twice your speed in any given round, you take a -10 penalty on your Stealth check. Your size provides a modifier to your Stealth checks: Fine, +20; Diminutive, +15; Tiny, +10; Small, +5; Medium, +0; Large, -5; Huge, -10; Gargantuan, -15; Colossal, -20. Conceal Item: As a standard action, you can attempt to conceal an item (such as a weapon) on your person. The concealed object must be at least one size smaller than you, and you get a modifier on your skill check based on the object’s relative size: One size smaller, -5; two sizes smaller, +0; three sizes smaller, +5; four or more sizes smaller, +10. Other characters may notice a concealed object with a successful Perception check (opposed by your Stealth check result), but only if you do not have a total concealment. A character gains a +10 circumstance bonus on his Perception check if he physically touches you to search for concealed items; this requires a full-round action that can only be performed if you’re a willing, pinned, or helpless target. Drawing a concealed item is a standard action. Create a Diversion to Hide: You can use the Deception skill (page 64) to help you be stealthy. A successful Deception gives you the momentary diversion you need to attempt a Stealth check even though people are aware of you. While the others turn their attention from you, you can make a Stealth check (as normal, and at no penalty) if you can reach a hiding place of some kind as a move action. Pick Pocket: With a successful Stealth check, you can pilfer a small, hand-sized object from a target within reach. Your Stealth check is opposed by the target’s Perception check, and the target gains a +5 bonus. If you fail by 4 or less, you are unable to take the item, but the target does not notice the effort. If you fail by 5 or more, you are unable to take the item and the target catches you in the act. Sleight of Hand: You can palm hand-sized objects, perform minor feats of legerdemain, or attempt to perform a minor action without being noticed (such as flipping a switch, pulling out a thermal detonator, or drawing a pistol under the cover of a table). All such efforts are opposed by observer’s Perception check. Any observer that beats your Stealth check notices the action you attempted, and knows how you did it. Snipe: After making a ranged attack from hiding, you can try to hide again. You must be at least 2 squares from the target, and you must already have successfully used Stealth to hide from the target. Make a new Stealth check (as normal, but with a -10 penalty) as a move action. If you succeed, you remain hidden; otherwise, your location is revealed. Special: You can take 10 when making a Stealth check, but you can’t take 20.